strangeversefandomcom-20200213-history
Series
So far there is only one series currently on Strangeverse, but as the first series finishes during the end of 2013 another series will take it's place in 2014. Another Life in Strangeverse This series began it's run on November 2nd of 2012 and has had a rather rocky journey as it has struggled to figure out what the hell it wanted to be. Info on each story can be found here. Another Life in Strangeverse mostly followed the misadventures of Dirge and Ed. Through out the series Dirge and Ed have usually hug around their apartment and taken part in the occasional shennanigans. The early stories focused mainly on the duo and their humours conversations and social outcast personalities. But as it progressed a character named Maggie has slowly become a major influence in their lives. Over time the stories have focused less on joke-of-the-week strips and have begun to develope a larger over arching story. For instance, in the first story Ed finds out that his mother has disowned him from the family, which leads him to start a new life with Dirge. When the stories began to focus more on plot it was revealed that it was in fact Ed's father who was behind that decision. His reasons, although still remain secret, hint at a greater plot. Towards the end it was revealed the Dirge, Ed and Maggie have been reincarnated multiple times before. After that the story began to focus on that plot element completely. It has been stated by Azriel Black that this series is something of an oddity since when he started publishing the first stories he didn't know entirely what the main focus would be or even where the story would end. Over time the series moved from it's random stories and began focusing more on Ed's and Maggie's relationship. According to Black this series now belongs entirely to those two characters. Roots of Destruction (Abandoned Series) In 2013 the original weekly Dirge and Ed webcomics (unnamed at the time) were supposed to be followed by monthly issues called Roots of Destruction. This series was meant to follow Dirge and Ed as they traveled to another dimension in search of Ed's long lost father only to be caught up in an epic war against a race of god-like beings called The Designers. The project was abandoned before the first issue was released due to the creator, Azriel Black, not being happy with the story. Black has stated that elements of the story have been used in the latter stories of Another Life in Strangeverse and could still find their way in later stories to come. Many ideas from this series were eventually revised for the continuation of Another Life in Strangeverse. For instance; in Another Life in Strangeverse, Ed's father never left him and his family. Instead the two have become estrange following the revelation that Ed's father was behind the decision to disown Ed from the family. Unknown series for 2014 Nothing is known about the series that will follow Another Life in Strangeverse or what format it will be told in.